Sweet memories
by Angel-chou
Summary: Marinette et Chat Noir apprenaient à se connaître à leur rythme mais toujours sous le ciel étoilé, silencieux spectateur de cette relation naissante. Réponse au défi n 13 de Crazy Av.


Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Je m'essaie à écrire au sujet de la série " ** _Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir_** ".  
J'ai constaté que Crazy Av avait publié des défis à relever. Le thème du moment c'est "Nuit étoilée", alors je me suis dis : pourquoi pas ?  
En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le ciel venait d'échanger les rayons de son soleil contre le scintillement de ses étoiles. À Paris, la fête battait son plein, le pays fêtant son unité durement acquise des siècles plus tôt. L'agitation et le brouhaha environnant retranscrivaient la joie des habitants profitant des bals, des illuminations et attendant impatiemment ses feux d'artifices.  
Du haut de son balcon, une jolie brune observait les étoiles, le chatoiement de ces dernières illuminant son regard bleu azur, lui donnant un air mélancolique. Elle se remémorait d'agréables moments passés ici même, se laissant aller à ses rêveries, la jeune fille ferma doucement les yeux.

 **~o~**

« _Chat ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci ?!_ », s'interloqua la brunette, à peine arrivée sur son balcon

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Elle s'apprêtait à élever la voix, lorsqu'elle remarqua les larmes perlant sur les joues de son partenaire. Elle l'observa un instant, inquiète et interrogative mais ravala sa curiosité et s'accouda sur la barrière où se trouvait Chat, muette. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sous le ciel étoilé.

 **~o~**

 _Ce fut le début d'une nouvelle aventure._

 **~o~**

Au début, ils se croisaient par hasard au détour d'une rue, après une attaque d'akumatisé ou à la fin d'une patrouille pour Chat. Ils se saluaient poliment ou échangeaient des banalités. Ils n'étaient que des connaissances avec chacun leur lot de problèmes.

Un soir, cependant, tout a basculé. Marinette revenait de sa promenade sous les étoiles, elle aimait énormément voir Paris illuminée la nuit et était une habituée de ce genre de sortie nocturne. Comme à chaque fois, elle passait par le parc non loin de chez elle. Comme à chaque fois, elle s'attendait à ne croiser personne. Cette fois là fut différente, des sanglots à peine étouffés lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Elle avait cherché la source de ces gémissements et ce qu'elle trouva lui fit mal au cœur. Chat Noir était là, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tressaillant par moment à cause de ses pleurs. Elle s'était accroupie à ses côtés, une main caressant tendrement son dos couvert de cuir.

« _Si tu te sens seul ou si tu as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, Chat._ »

Il ne répondit pas, les larmes glissant toujours le long de ses joues.

 **~o~**

Ce ne fut que quelques temps après, qu'il s'aventura sur la terrasse de Marinette, à la recherche de réconfort. Il l'avait interpellé à travers le vasistas de sa chambre mais elle lui avait fait signe de patienter. Il s'était alors installé sur la rambarde, le regard tourné vers le ciel. La jolie brune n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre, armée de cookies et de chocolat chaud.

« _Les étoiles ont longtemps été mes seules amies…_ »

D'abord surprise, l'adolescente n'avait rien su répondre, elle avait alors observé le super héros un moment, avant de lui sourire.

« _Ce ne sont plus les seules._ »

 **~o~**

Plus le temps passait, plus les visites de Chat se faisaient fréquentes et plus ils apprenaient à se connaître. La brunette s'était rapidement aperçue qu'elle s'était trompée au sujet de son partenaire. Malgré les apparences Chat n'était pas qu'un dragueur sûr de lui. Elle avait appris qu'il était prisonnier d'un monde strict et morose dont son père l'obligeait à suivre certains codes et son costume, c'était sa forme de liberté. Plus elle côtoyait Chat et plus elle appréciait son côté fragile, son côté fanfaron et ses mauvaises blagues. En fait, elle appréciait tout ce qui faisait de lui un être exceptionnel.

De son côté, le blond ne fut qu'agréablement surpris d'en apprendre autant sur sa camarade, pourtant si timide. Elle manquait grandement de confiance en elle, alors qu'il la trouvait merveilleuse, courageuse, à l'écoute, gentille, douce, compréhensive… Les mots lui manquaient tant il lui trouvait de qualité. Il aimait la voir, il aimait lui parler et il aimait la faire rire. En fait, il aimait tout simplement passer du temps à ses côtés.

 **~o~**

 _La présence de l'autre les réconfortait, devenant à mesure qu'ils se voyaient comme indispensable._

 **~o~**

C'était devenu une habitude, pour eux, de se retrouver au crépuscule, sur la terrasse de Marinette, grignotant de délicieux cookies et sirotant un bon chocolat chaud. Malgré le mauvais temps ou les longues et difficiles journées, ils ne manquaient jamais de se voir.

Le ciel étoilé les observait chaque nuit, deux parmi des milliards, tellement insignifiants et importants à la fois, à discuter de tout, de rien, à rire de l'autre gentiment, à se chamailler, à tout simplement _vivre_.

Cependant un soir où, malgré le bonheur qui émanait d'eux, le silence reprit son règne à mesure que leur fatigue grandissait, les inquiétudes et les incertitudes trouvèrent leur place dans leur cœur. Marinette se remémora l'akumatisé que Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient vaillamment combattu plus tôt dans la journée, l'angoisse s'immisçant en elle à mesure que les images d'un Chat risquant sa vie pour protéger sa Lady lui revenaient.

« _Chat… ? Je peux te demander un service ?_

\- _Tout pour satisfaire ma princesse !_

\- _Promets moi de toujours rester à mes côtés, d'accord… ?_

\- _Tu n'as même pas besoin de me le demander, princesse…_ »

 **~o~**

Le temps faisant son œuvre, les deux adolescents se rapprochèrent, encore et encore, au point d'en oublier le temps et l'espace dès qu'ils se retrouvaient. Ils profitaient de chaque instant, de chaque rire et sourire, comme si la vie pouvait les leur retirer à tout moment. Chacun était persuadé de n'être « que des amis », que leur amour était destiné à un autre. Le ciel n'était toutefois pas dupe, silencieux spectateur de ce qui était sur le point de naître.

 **~o~**

Le ciel toujours attentif à leurs rendez-vous nocturnes les observait, ce soir-là, se chamailler au sujet d'un jeu vidéo. Cette petite bataille s'était conclu sur un combat de chatouilles, leur rire résonnant dans les rues silencieuses de Paris, ponctuant la soirée de joie. Marinette, épuisée de ces rires effrénés, arrêta de titiller les côtes de Chat, situé en dessous d'elle. Elle essuya une larme au coin de son œil, avant que ses yeux ne se perdent dans ceux de son partenaire. Doucement, délicatement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, innocent baiser, preuve de la tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

 **~o~**

Les soirées continuèrent, toujours aussi agitées et marquées par le bonheur. Ils aimaient tant se voir que tous les matins en se levant ils n'attendaient qu'une chose, rencontrer l'autre dans leur petit coin de paradis. Aucun des deux ne voulaient que tout cela cesse, priant parfois la bonne étoile que leur moment privilégié ne s'arrête jamais. Pourtant, aucune mention de leur acte de tendresse n'eut lieu, preuve de leur aveuglement concernant leurs propres sentiments.

 **~o~**

Ils étaient dans leur petit monde, une petite bulle qu'ils commençaient à croire indestructible. Ce soir-là, ils étaient logés l'un contre l'autre à observer les étoiles. Tout était parfait, comme à l'accoutumé. Les rires furent cependant interrompus par les cris des parisiens. Une attaque d'akumatisé venait d'éclater à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils eurent à peine le temps de le réaliser, qu'ils se faisaient déjà assaillir.

 **~o~**

Une explosion se fit entendre, Marinette rouvrit doucement les yeux, observant les feux d'artifice éclairer le ciel déjà parfait. L'un deux avaient pris la forme d'un chat.

« _Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours, Chat…_ »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.


End file.
